ggasunafandomcom-20200214-history
ESO Group Play
THE ELDER SCROLLS ONLINE Group Play Dungeons PvE | 4 players | 10-20 minutes | lv10+ Dungeons start at lv10 and are instanced areas where you need to go in with 4 people. 2 DPS, 1 Tank and 1 Healer. Each dungeon has a lot of enemies, 3 bosses and 1 end-boss. The higher your level, the more dungeons are open to you. Every first random dungeon a day you do gives a lot more experience. Undaunted PvE | 4 players | 20-30 minutes | lv45+ Undaunted is a quest or 2 of them, that you can do each day. They will send you to a dungeon to complete it. The 2 undaunted quests change every day, but are the same for everyone on ESO. They are generally a bit harder than normal dungeons. Every undaunted quest you finish gives you an undaunted key, which can be used to open special chests with undaunted gear you can only get from those chests. Generally people want shoulder gear from an undaunted chest when they are making their end-game gear at cp160. They combine that with a helmet piece of the same set. You can start the undaunted quests at lv45. Battlegrounds PvP | 4 players | 10-15 minutes | lv10+ Battlegrounds is a 4 vs 4 vs 4 arena PvP battle. It has multiple modi from capture the flag to capture area to just killing the enemy. Battlegrounds can be done with people under lv50 or those in the champion zone. The first team to get 500 points will win the Battleground. First, second and third place get different prizes. Are you nr 1 in points then you will get even more rewards from it. Battlegrounds also give alliance points. Every first random battleground you do will give extra experience. World Bosses PvE | 3+ players | 5-30 minutes | lv15+ World Bosses are all around Tamriel. 6 per map actually. They are harder to kill and generally require a small group. The more people, the faster it goes. You can do some ofthem in a small group even under level 15 but you want someone who knows a bit of what they are doing, and the more and better people, the faster it goes. World bosses drop great gear and also gives a fine experience reward. Sometimes we might do all 6 world bosses in one go, from 1 world boss to another till we have done all of them on a map. Duels PvP | 2+ players | 1-15 minutes | lv1+ Duels are the most simple thing. You fight another player in a duel to see who is stronger. You can even do 4 vs 4 people if you like. Sometimes a fight might end faster, other times a fight can last a long time. Make your own rules. For example, no potions or food, no ultimate, no posions. etc. It's all up to you. It's a quick and easy way to see how well you scale vs someone else, how strong you are, testing skills, maneuvers, combo's. Skyshard Hunting PvE | 1+ players | x minutes | lv1+ Skyshard hunting is just going from 1 map to another, and using a lot of shrines to teleport from 1 place to another to collect all skyshards in a map. Every 3 skyshards give you another skillpoint, so it's basically collecting as many skyshards as you can to gain skill points. You can do it on your own, or with others, and it doesn't involve any fighting, although you might have to fight off some monsters. It's easier to do it with someone who has a lot of shrines discovered. Having a mount makes this a lot easier to do. Grind: Spellscar / Vivic Anthlers PvE | 2+ players | x minutes | lv10+ This is just a grind. Kill all the monsters in the area. Both the Vivic Anthlers and Spellscar area are great places for fast grinding. You grind for levels and some gear, but mainly levels. Vivic Anthlers is a place more suited for lower level players, where you could even solo, while Spellscar is better suited for 2+ people and where one of the players in the group is a bit stronger, likely in the CP range. Trials PvE | 12 players | 60-120 minutes | cp100+ While it's generally recommended to be cp200+ to do a trial, a trial group can be formed of people of any level. To make sure your trial group is strong enough, have people all or almost all over cp100, and even better, cp200+. Trials are long and hard dungeons. The enemies are strong, there are a ton of mini bosses and then 3 big bosses, and finishing with a strong end-boss. Discord Voice chat is really needed for this. Without it, the entire group will be wiped out. Make sure you have an experienced Trials player with you who can explain the parts, as many areas in trails have traps or hidden mechanics like certain moves of bosses that will wipe out the group if you get suprised. A common Trials group consists of 1 Tank, who will lead the entire group, 2 Healers, one of which also has to heal the tank, and then 9 DPS players to deal out a lot of damage. Trials is a big topic in and of itself, which I will cover in another article. Cyrodiil PvP | 1+ players | x minutes | lv10+ Cyrodiil has 4 modes. - standard 30 days, - standard 7 days, - no cp 30 days, and - under lv50 7 days. Cyrodiil is the large map in the middle of Tamriel where the 3 alliances fight over control of the region. The map is filled with tiny monster spots, forts, temples and more. The main thing here is Forts and Temples. Forts and Temples are to be defended to keep it of your alliance. You can also attack them to try to capture them. This is done in very large groups. In Cyrodiil you can place siege weapons like a ram, ballistae, catapult and trebuchet. These are made to attack or defend the fort. You can also use falmming oil to kill players that are trying to break through fort doors. Cyrodiil will give you a lot of alliance points and is a ton of fun. You can join a group even as a lower level player. My recommendation is to have decent gear and join the 30 day non-champ campaign. This disables the champion points, so it's just level, gear and skills you're fighting against and champion points or level no longer matter. This makes joining as a lower cp or lower level player much easier. You can do this for as long as you like but will likely take over 2 hours. Be a group of 3, and do your own thing or follow the big groups. Once a fort has been captured, the first person to find the quartermaster can claim the fort under their guild name. In this area are multiple Elder Scrolls. These give a boost to the entire alliance insice Cyrodiil. These Elder Scrolls need to be captured from the enemy, stored and then secured in your own forts and temples. For attackers it goes as follows. You have a group, you go to a fort, you either take their resources around them so they can't teleport to those areas or you attack the fort directly. The moment one fo their 3 resources around each fort or the fort is attacked, the alliance it belongs to weill get a notification. Once a fort or node is attacked, the alliance it belongs to cant teleport to it. You attack the fort with a ram to the door, or a catapult/trebuchet/ballista to the wall to break down the wall. The defending side can use their ballista to stop you. People from both sides will fight in front of the fort walls as well, in direct PvP. Once the wall has been broken, you go inside for another direct PvP fight and try to clear the walls. From that moment you set up your trebuchet/ballista/catapult to break down another wall, the fort's wall, or you set up your ram to break down the main door. The defending side will be able to pour down flamming oil onto the ram and the people around it and shoot from above or go outside in direct PvP (not smart). Once a wall of the fort or the main door is broken, your alliance will try to get inside and kill anyone in the fort and on top of the fort. The fort is now yours. You start repairing the walls and doors that have been broken and defend it! The first person to get to the quartermaster of the fort once its been taken, will be able to claim the fort for one of the guilds they belong to. That is... until the fort has been taken by another alliance again. Since CP points don't matter in 2 of the campaigns for Cyrodiil, all that matters is your level, your skills and your gear. This makes it a lot easier for a low level person with some decent gear to join in the fight. I have personally joined at lv20, and it went well. It's even easier because you are surrounded by a big group of people! I find this the most fun in ESO.